Alphomega
Note(s) Used: Myanmar, Romaji, Thai, Xitheria Note This song was originally called MODILUM::Alphomega, but was later modified into EXIM/::E3Ge2H:/_Alphomega. It is one of Aerleumina's main signature Spell Songs that was created during her childhood in the Clusternia Note before being modified into Ethesecta during her ascension to adolescence. The song was first to have been heard sung by Aerleumina during her first appearances to Fairy Tail and others, and acted as her main song. At the time of the assault unleashed on Magnolia by Sanguis Deviliam, Altheumelia along with Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy were surrounded by the organization's Mortoroids, and quickly overrun by the attackers due to the seemingly limitless amount of them. Altheumelia, seeing her friends becoming quickly battered and hurt severely without mercy, started to fall deep into self-hatred for being useless and unable to do anything, berating herself for being weak, and this was only worsened due to her low self-esteem. Seeing the scene before her triggered a traumatic flashback of her past, where she lost her parents and older sister to Sanguis Deviliam, her failure at exceeding her people's hope and fulfilling them, and watching Hope get killed in front of her. Her mind nearly about to collapse under the mental stress of the flashbacks, she was suddenly pulled into her Animasphere, ending her nightmarish memories, face to face with her Mind Guardian Harvestasha, who gently but sternly berated the girl for not believing in her own abilities and skills. Harvestasha reminded Altheumelia of her past self, her promises to several important people and to Fairy Tail, but most of all, her friends, family and her children, the Genoms of Ethesecta. As she was reminded of her most precious memories, her friends, family and her promises, Altheumelia realized that she was only allowing herself to become weaker by doubting herself. She realized that she had to trust in her own power and abilities, that she had to fight for her friends and family, to protect her precious ones. With these thoughts filling her mind, Altheumelia soon began to grow a determination that burned with such intensity unlike any other, and her wishes to protect the innocent became a fleeting force that surged greatly, strong enough to not only activate Alphomega, but also to increase the song's power to an incredible amount so strong, that it was powerful enough to wipe out all of the Mortoroids and defeat the Sanguis Deviliam leaders leading the assault on Magnolia and Fairy Tail. Because of the strong level of emotions and wishes, and the intense levels of her thoughts and will, it was strong enough to reach out to Ar Tonelico, Infel Phira, Seirei, Quon Desila and Ethesecta, and gather power from them, which was about 98% of energy gathered, strong enough to possibly destroy a mountain. Normally, the former 4 satellites do not know the Xitheria Note, but there are reasons for how Alphomega was able to borrow power from the 4 despite the compatibility and Song Note Dialect update issue. One is because of the Celonul authority validation code used by Altheumelia, which, for unknown functions, was a newly developed validation code that allowed Altheumelia to connect to all towers despite any connectivity problems. Secondly, its because of the strong input level of emotions Altheumelia displayed to invoke the song. Because of the intensity of the emotions, it was strong enough to override the security systems in the server satellites, enabling them to connect to Ethesecta. And lastly, it's mainly because of Altheumelia's unofficial status and authority as the Senator of Soleia. Even though she failed to become Senator of Soleia by name, she was granted the authority of Senator by the Server Satellites themselves, which is how she was able to control and connect to the server satellites under her authority. Effects The Spell Song collects Tz-Waves, Hz-Waves and H-Waves into a single focused point, then fires it as a beam of energy directed towards the target. Lyrics ( psi/aniska=ranse :/: v si xihyma_alxhajayt aAkAnAtu->{Malaki vosa}>> CLS->{Tz208HYA}/:( yAtdAnI ^dhaman_lhaongia!/: ) psi/aniska=e :/: hymete zEgbIIjUI 1000 rangidij->{cieljin}/: ) anim/aniska=e :/: nAmiIItA xihyma >> almarat <-x EXIM/::/_Alphomega bn mIIgEzItI >> CODE::PHYSILIA=FUSHE o1x10 >> CLS->{Tz208HYA}/:) Xc=ian no ojaqhi! In a state of enlightenment, I shall destroy you evil beings with this song of judgement! I become the mandala of divinity! In a trance of enlightenment, my song explodes into a thousand spectrums to rain upon this world I now activate the song Alphomega through the system, to make it resound with Physilia Fushe My voice belongs to me! (Voice 2) Ian no Xc=akInItA->{Malaki}/: Destroy the evil, -- that is my command (Voice 3) nUlInzUI, xUzItIIs, zUgIbIIj, hUdIkIItUI, mUgIzIItUI, nUmIitI, nUzInIIz... Transform (all), create, explode (with emotions), connect (as one with all), reflect (all), awaken, begin... ရပ် နားထောင် ဘုရားသခ ပွောငျးလဲ ပြန်စတင်သည် သန့်ရှင်းစေကြလော့ သုတ်သင်ရှင်းလင်း ဖျက်ပစ်ပါ နိုးထ Raut Narrhtawṅ Bhurarr sahk Pwayarngyalell Pyanhcatainsai San shinn hcaykyalọ Sotesainshinnlain Hpyet paitpā Nuiht Stop. Obey. God. Change. Restart. Purify. Purge. Delete. Awaken. この世の全ての生命体が住んでいる、 全て生物的、非生物的存在、現実の生地、 時間、集合体の共鳴、 多元宇宙迷宮の川、問題、および可時性の車輪の段階、 自分の意志および啓発によって支配される Kono yo no subete no seimei tai ga sun de iru, Subete seibutsu teki, hi seibutsu teki sonzai, genjitsu no kiji, Jikan, shuugōtai no kyōmei, tagen uchuu meikyuu no kawa, Mondai, oyobi kanou sei no sharin no dankai, Jibun no ishi oyobi keihatsu ni yotte shihai sa reru In this world that is inhabited by all lifeforms, every biotic and abiotic existence in the fabric of reality, the rivers of time,the resonance of collectivity, the labyrinth of multiverse, the phases of matter, and the wheels of possibilities, is governed by their own will and enlightenment (Chorus 2) အလင်း ၏ သီချင်းသကို သီ နှင့် ဤ လှပသော ကမ္ဘာ ပြန်လည်ရှင်သန် ငါ မျှော် လင့် ချက်များ နှင့် အ အိပ်မက် အတွက် အချိန် နှင့် အာကာသ ၏ အားလုံး ရေ မြှုပ် ရ ကြ လိမ့် မည် Aalainn eat sehkyinnko se nhaint i lhpasaw kambhā pyanlai shinsaan! ṅar myahaaw laint hkyetmyarr nhaint aaiutmaat aatwat aahkyane nhaint aarkars eat aarrlone ray myahuut r kya lim mai! Sing the song of light and revive this beautiful world! I shall submerge all of time and space in hopes and dreams! (Chorus 3) 縛らすし海と土をはるかに下回る世界の心に囲まれて落下し、憂鬱状態に撤退 Bakura sushi umi to tochi wo haruka ni shita mawaru sekai no kokoro ni kakomare te rakka shi, yuu utsujōtai ni tettai Falling and withdrawing into a state of melancholy, I am tied and bounded to the heart of the world far below the seas and lands Feelings in the Spell Song Trivia * Alphomega is a name created by combining 2 Greek Words: Alpha and Omega. Alpha is Greek for "Beginning" and Omega is Greek for "End". So therefore, Alphomega can mean "The Beginning and End". Category:Songs Category:Spell Songs Category:Adarium14